This invention relates to the efficient use of the water in the holding tank of the water-flush toilet that causes human wastes to flow into sewers, septic tanks, or other sewage treatment systems.
Past efforts have been made to develop a toilet equipped with a water storage tank adapted to use less water while flushing waste away efficiently. Manual pressure on the standard flush lever could not be exerted effectively by all users because of the standing water head of weight on the outlet valve. The holding tank holding the water needed to flush the toilet was made smaller and smaller, and also the tank was compartmented in an effort to reduce the amount of water being used per flush. In the case of the capacity being made smaller, the amount of water being used to flush the toilet was becoming marginally inadequate to flush waste efficiently. In the instance of the tank being dually compartmented, the concept was sound; however, the mechanisms needed for causing such compartments to flush proved too complicated and costly for common use. Although the employment of companion small and large compartments was functional, such a configuration of the flushing mechanism, the toilet bowl and the traps, did not prove to be feasible. It is known that some enlargement of the trap within the current toilet bowl has been developed by certain manufacturers, making it possible for the trap to hold more waste.